1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a cantilever structure of a probe card, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a cantilever structure of a probe card wherein a silicon wafer is used as a mold to form a cantilever structure having various shapes, a microscopic pitch and a high aspect ratio.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, one or more dies are formed on a wafer. A wafer-level test should be carried out to find out that the one or more dies are not defective. The wafer-level test is carried out using a probe card having a plurality of cantilever structure having a probe beam, a tip and a bump. The cantilever structures contact a plurality of pads formed on the wafer, and relays a test signal from a tester to the plurality of pads to carry out the test.
As a size of a semiconductor device is reduced, a pitch of the pads is also reduced. Therefore, a distance between the probe tips for carrying out the test by contacting the pads is also drastically reduced. In addition, a number of the probe tips are drastically increased in order to test a large number of dies per test.
Therefore, a need for a probe card including a cantilever structure having various pitched and shapes is increasing.